The Dragon Sage Reborn
by thatonestring
Summary: The Sandaime Hokage wanted a peaceful life for Naruto so he had him sent away to a friends village where he could grow to be a fine shinobi and one day return to be the hero the Yondaime wanted him to be, alas like most things relating to Naruto things never go according to plan.


The Dragon Sage

**Hello to everyone who's reading this! I've been a lurker for a long time but now I've decided to write my own story. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

It was a pleasant day in Konohagakure no Sato, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy was happily eating at a certain ramen stand.

Teuchi looked at his favourite customer with a smile "You seem to be in a good mood Naruto" Naruto paused eating and looked to him with a grin "Ne I can't help it Old man, Jiji told me that he'd like me to meet someone important" he put down his bowl and got an excited look "Maybe it's a Daimyo or a princess or someone else very important!" He finished his meal, paid the bill and rushed home.

On his way home though, Naruto noticed that a few villagers had started to follow him. This had been happening to young Naruto quite a lot these past few weeks, villagers would start to gather and follow him around, then they would block his way and soon he would find himself at a dead-end where the villagers would have their way with him until those nice people in black suits would come, he especially liked the one with the Inu mask.

When he saw that a handful of villagers had joined he decided to make a break for it, taking a quick left and breaking into a sprint he dashed away but Naruto was but an eight year old boy, he may have been quick but his legs were too short to outrun the fully grown adults. Thinking quickly he went into an alley, only for fate to play a cruel trick on him and leave him with a dead-end. He turned to leave only to be stopped in his tracks, the villagers wore disgusted expressions on their faces as they closed upon the young boy. "Nowhere to run now brat" a villager spat, Naruto slowly curled up into the corner and prayed to any deity out there to save him.

While all this was going on, a young man was hopping through roofs mumbling to himself. He stopped upon seeing a commotion, there seemed to be six men beating what appeared to be a child. He immediately leapt from the rooftop, landing gracefully in between the child and the men, glaring at them he spoke "What is the meaning of this!? What atrocity has this child done to receive such harsh punishment?" a villager sneered "Merely breathing the same air as us is a crime which this filth should be punished for!" The man stood, shocked, that such crimes took place upon this land, as the villager started to close in the man reacted, twisting the villagers arm and knocking him down "Lay even a finger on this boy and you will receive no mercy" he warned. They all closed upon the man fists raised, before anything could be said the young man's eyes glowed a faint red….and all was aflame. As the flame died down the man said nothing, merely walking towards the boy, he inspected the boy. _Blonde hair, Blue eyes….._he removed the tattered remains of Narutos shirt and placed a hand on his belly, slowly a seal could be seen. _The seal…..I see, so this is the boy_ he thought to himself. Picking him up, he quickly rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a wise man; his knowledge had led him to be named as 'The Professor' in the Ninja world. He knew that keeping young Naruto in this village would only lead to sadness, so he formulated a plan, a plan that would, in time, make him a wonderful ninja and still hold love for his village. A knock was heard and his secretary's voice was heard "Hokage-sama, a man named Musaku Oomaa says he has something urgent to tell you" The Hokage frowned, before he could reply a young man burst through the door, "Hokage-sama please follow me to the hospital!" he blurted out, what caught him off guard though was the fact that he had blood stains on his shirt. The Sandaime quickly headed out, his destination set.

On their way to the hospital Hiruzen had been informed of what had happened and was deeply worried for his pseudo grandson, bursting through the front doors he immediately asked for Narutos room number. Quickly rushing into his room the Hokage found the boy asleep with a few bandages on his body, he released a sigh of relief. Asking the doctor for his condition he was relieved to find the by in a stable condition with not many injuries. _Of course, had it not been for Musaku his condition could have been much worse_ he thought worriedly. He decided to let the boy sleep and proceeded back to the tower to go over the details.

Naruto woke up to white all around him, _soft bed, cold room, white everywhere, I must be in the hospital_ the boy thought dryly. Getting up he scanned his surroundings, everything was the same that it was whenever he came here…white. Naruto sighed; it seemed he was stuck here until the doctors gave him the good to go check, at that moment the door opened revealing a smiling Hokage. "Naruto my boy you're up! You've been sleeping for quite a while now" he said, Naruto ran up to the old Hokage and hugged him "Jiji you came!" Naruto exclaimed in joy "Ne ne, where's Inu-san? I wanted to thank him for bringing me here" Hiruzen chuckled "It wasn't Inu-san who saved you this time Naruto" Naruto gave him a confused look "Then who was it Jiji?" he asked. "That would be me kid" a voice came, standing at the door was a young man. He stood at 5'8, wearing a black shirt with silver linings on the sleeves; he wore a unique style of ANBU pants which had silver ripples on his left leg and a red dragon rolling around the pant leg on his right. His eyes were a dull grey and he had short silver hair which spread out in all directions.

"Name's Musaku kid, Oomaa Musaku, nice to meet you." Naruto smiled "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, thanks for saving me mister!" Musaku merely chuckled "No problem kid, no one should face such cruelties" while the two made idle chat the Hokage looked at them with a serious expression as he recalled his conversation with the young man hours ago.

'_Musaku there is a reason I called you here but I see now that you already know', Musaku nodded sadly 'Yeah, I heard people like him weren't well liked but the treatment he got was never what I expected' Hiruzen merely sighed 'The villagers can not let go of the past nor can they honour the Yondaimes memory and hail young Naruto as a hero, he is cursed as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and will not live well here in Konoha, so I asked Yoichi to send someone who could take him back to your village and help him grow both physically and mentally' Musaku let out a groan 'Master Yoichi wouldn't shut up about you, you know. He kept going on and on about how close you two were back in the old days and how he'd do anything for you as so that he may wipe his debts to you' Hiruzen let out a laugh 'He is far too kind, everything he owed me has been long repaid, but it's good to see that he remembers me well' his faded 'Musaku I ask that you take Naruto away from this place, have him live in your village where he can experience love and care, a place which he can grow up to be a fine shinobi in' Musaku put his hand up 'Hokage-sama, Master Yoichi has already given me the details on what to do, I am to take the boy and take him back to our village where he can live normally and grow up in our ways….' He hesitated a bit before continuing 'also as per orders we are to teach him the ways of our village, our techniques and styles shall be taught to one Uzumaki Naruto'. Hiruzen was a bit shocked; all he asked for was a place where Naruto could grow up peacefully 'I gave no request for him to be trained in your ways' he said but Musaku smiled 'I was against it too in the beginning but Master Yoichi has a way to get what he wants so in the end I just couldn't argue back and had to accept' the Hokage smiled 'Yes, that sounds like the Yoichi I remember' Musaku waved his hand 'The kid will do fine in our village, I'll make sure of it Hokage-sama'_

A smile adorned the Hokages face. _Yes, everything is going according to plan._ He sighed knowing what he had to do next would be hard, he walked over to Naruto. "Naruto" he called out, said boy turned to face him "What is it Jiji?" he asked, Hiruzen let out a tired sigh "Naruto I have no easy way to say this so I'll just cut to it, I want you to leave Naruto, leave the village" Naruto was shocked, the one man who had given him everything was telling him to leave. "Now wait! I never said you couldn't return I just want you to lay low for a while and leave so the villagers won't hurt you" Naruto still couldn't believe it "You…you want me to leave the village?" Hiruzen sighed "Yes Naruto but only for a while, you can return whenever you want if you don't like it but please just go there first" Naruto sniffled "Where do I have to go?" he asked "With me to my village" came Musakus voice, "You'll be joining me to head back to my home, it's why I came here in the first place" he grabbed Narutos hands "You're going to love it kid, it's covered with beautiful mountains and there's a lovely waterfall which can be seen from the entire village! Oh! And also the view of the village below us is superb" he ranted on and on about how amazing his village was until the Hokage interrupted him. "Naruto I would never want you to leave if you weren't happy with it, if you want you can stay here and young Musaku here can go back" he gestured to Musaku, Naruto shook his head "If you want me to go then I'll go and when I come back I'll take that hat from you!" The Hokage laughed "Let's not be hasty Naruto, rest up a bit then go home and pack for the journey ahead" Naruto nodded "You got it Jiji!" he yelled happily.

The next day, on the crack of dawn stood three figures at the gates of the village of Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage waved to the departing duo as they headed out. At the post stood two chunin guards "You know, I'm going to miss that kid" the first spoke, "Yeah but look at it this way, when he returns it'll be one heck of a day to look forward to" said the second, the first one smiled "You know what Izumo, you may just be right".

**Alright so that was the first chapter of my very first story, tell me what you guys think and be sure to review, I need you guys to point out my mistakes and stuff so I can become a better writer. Later everyone!**


End file.
